Sensei
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: "Let's have fun, shall we?" MidorimaXReader


A/N: PWP, reader insert (because there's always a first time for everything)

Why Midorima?

Akashi will stab me;

Aomine will punch me;

Kagami will crush me;

Kise will sparkle me;

Kuroko will disappear.

(I didn't mean it to be alphabetical but wow.)

Basically what happens with my brain when I read too much H-manga. Enjoy… or not.

* * *

"(y/n)-se-sensei," Midorima gasped out, as your pointer played with the slit of his cock.

You found this terribly arousing, and started trailing the silver rod up and down your student's throbbing erection, then towards the green curls at its base. Midorima shuddered, fists clenching over the table where his legs rested.

You smiled, sickeningly sweet and tempting. "_Ara, ara. _I didn't know you were this lewd, _Shintaro-kun_."

Midorima looked betrayed as your words sunk into him and you chuckled low, causing his already red face to flush an even deeper shade. With the top of his gakuran top discarded on the floor, you observed how his breathing became uneven beneath his sweat-drenched shirt. You trailed your fingertips over the thin material and stopped to touch his hardening nipples.

"Oh, this is a pleasant surprise," you said as you started unbuttoning your chiffon blouse. "You like this, don't you?"

A pair of glasses fell as he abruptly turned his head away from you. Midorima wasn't receptive to most people, even when he tried to act like he did – he was rather reclusive, which fueled your desire for him more. Always gazing at the window, seemingly detached from your lectures, from his seat at the far back of the classroom.

Then again, this early in the morning, you had him to yourself.

You prided yourself in the fact that you managed to subdue his enormous pride.

To be honest, you didn't know what to do at first. You wanted to tease him, so you did.

Midorima didn't answer. His gaze was disoriented now, mostly because of his poor eyesight but you loved monopolizing him even if that were the case. You held him by the cheeks, lips grazing that fine jaw line and smirking against it.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. He was feeling it, alright.

You planted kisses all over him, down the tightening skin of his neck, to his sturdy collar bones. He was shying away from your ministrations but that only excited you further. His pectorals were your next target as you nipped and at the pliant flesh, then stopping at the abandoned nubs, which were screaming for attention; you tweaked them and then swirled in a circular and slow motion.

You felt him tremble, making you release your grip in his sturdy shoulders. "I love how honest your body is, _Shintaro-kun_."

"Sense-sei, please, I'm…" A trail of saliva dribbled down his chin, alerting you that he needed release.

"What did I tell you about _begging_ properly, _Shintaro-kun_?" A flash of pain registered in his usually passive features. You laughed dryly, pressing your palms against his inner thighs. They were smooth, enviable for a teenage boy's but Midorima, unlike the rest, seemed to value hygiene above everything.

You took his taped digits into your warm mouth and worked your tongue between them. The blush on Midorima's cheeks had already spread to his ears as he moaned from the intense suction.

"Sensei, p-please punish this dirty _ah!_" He nearly screamed as you grabbed his member, which was glistening with pre-cum.

"_Sh_," you whispered. Midorima was lost in the pleasure and the pent-up frustration in his groin that he completely forgot where you both were – at school. You were running out of time.

Even when you wished to go all the way, you couldn't. At least, you were generous enough to let Midorima have his share of fun.

"For now, let me service you." You knelt down to level yourself with his manhood, jamming it in between your breasts and gently squeezing. "You'll be fine with this, won't you?"

You pumped faster, holding your breasts tighter to allow more friction. The tip was poking through, and you wondered how such a young man possessed such an impressive organ. You licked the tip, which was oozing with a white substance, as you moved faster.

Midorima was gaping, thoughts muddled by ecstasy. You attacked him more ferociously because you noticed that he was about to climax.

"_Ahn_, such endurance," you said mockingly as he shot his seed over you.

You were pleased; you created a masterpiece in the guise of a panting _Shintaro-kun_.

"_Gochisousama_," you crooned as you proceeded to wipe yourself.

("Please feel free to see me after class.")


End file.
